Rated M Forbidden Scene
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: This takes place between chapters 2 and 3 between Jesse and "Cory". Chapter 3 of Forbidden will be updated soon. This is strictly rated M.


_**Forbidden chapter3**_

_**Okay, now I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter so just because of that I don't know how much Jace I might put in this chapter so I guess I'm just going to wing it ;-)**_

_**I think I'm going to change the rating on this soon. There is once again a very heated moment between these two. **_

I woke up with a strong arm holding me down onto a soft bed. I opened my eyes just to see that I wasn't in my room. The walls were green with wood furniture. The comforter draped around my waist was a light blue and very warm. I looked down at myself to see that I was completely nude, I was still obviously in my "Cory" body. A manly groan sounded in my ear. I rolled over to see the sleeping face another nude man.

His beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. Once he saw me in his bed, he leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips. I ran my hand down his hard, sculpted chest and deepened the kiss. His hand ran down my back before stopping at my ass. I smiled against his lips and slowly pulled away, savoring the moment. _I wonder what he would do if he were to find out I was a girl._

He pulled me closer and I could _feel _how excited he was getting already. "Mmm, good morning to you, too, Jesse." He grinned at me before I leaned in, hoping for one more quick peck. He automatically kissed me back and slipped his tongue passed my lips, making the kiss a _lot _longerlonger than I was aiming for, not that I was complaining. I didn't want to pull away so instead I threaded my fingers through his soft hair and pulled him even closer, nibbling on his bottom lip. I started to get over and rolled over so I was now straddling him. He started to stroke my new acquisition, causing me to moan loudly in his mouth. Our heated moment was ruined when Isabelle's ringtone started playing from my phone on the nightstand.

I groaned and tried to roll off but Jesse wouldn't let me. "Just ignore it," he said.

"It could be Izzy telling me when my mother is coming to the Institute. This call will determine how much time I get to spend with you today." He nodded and released his hold on me. I quickly answered the phone before it went to voicemail. "Hey, Izzy."

"Hey, Clary. So, did you get laid last night?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, but can we talk about something besides my sex life?" I saw Jesse smirk at that.

"Fine. Your mom just called me to tell me that she'll be here to pick you up at about three o'clock so you have plenty of time to have a tenth round with that hottie." I laughed at this and hung up.

"Okay, so my mom isn't going to be there for another," I glanced at the clock, "seven hours. What do you think we can do in this amount of time?"

He smiled a wicked grin at me and pulled me closer, saying, "I have a few ideas..."

I grinned and climbed back into bed with him, continuing where we left off with my legs on either side of him as I kissed up and down his neck. I sucked the skin there and bit down. He moan in my ear seductively, causing me to grind into him, stroking his perfect abs. He flopped us over so he was now hovering over me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he rotated his hips into mine over and over again, creating a nice fiction until I was panting. I pulled him down by the shoulders so all of his weight was on me as he kissed all over my chest, going gentle around the marks he made last night. I lifted his face to mine so I could devour his mouth once again. I couldn't get enough of him and he made me feel wanted.

His hands held my hips firmly as he pounded against me getting both of us more and more worked up. My fingers wound in his silky smooth locks. He pulled back for a breather really quick and asked, "Cory?"

"Yes?" I responded, breathless, leaning back in for a quick kiss.

"Will you go out with me tonight?" He was panting heavily, his lips swollen.

I pulled his head down for a deep kiss, murmuring a "yes" against his lips. I felt him smile as he pulled me even closer as if that were possible. I gripped his back pulling him up tight against me.

An hour later after we finally stopped screaming each other's names, we were once again wrapped up in each other. Our legs were tangled together and we were just a sweaty mess of limbs. I kissed his Adams Apple and he missed slightly from the feeling of me against him. I moved my leg up him even more just to notice that he was hard again. "Really? Round two already?" He blushed and shrugged and I couldn't help thinking about how adorable he was.

"We don't have to," he said nervously.

"Be honest, Jesse, do you want to go for round two?" He blushed and nodded.

I don't know where this confidence was coming from but next thing I know, I'm grinding as hard as I can, running both of our members together. I went straight for his neck and lightly licked the bruises I left last night. Some new ones were forming from not too long ago. I could tell he couldn't take this anymore and flipped us over, swiftly entering me while stroking my hardness vigorously. "Oh, _God, _Jesse." He grinned victoriously as I came quickly. "Your turn," I said grinning seductively as I once more had him pinned under me. I bent over to suck and lick his abs as I moved my hand over his manhood viciously. I finally entered him which felt amazing as I moved around. Ibit down on his neck as I felt both of our releases approaching.


End file.
